May of the Cinders
by Tiny Ginger
Summary: May a girl whose parents died, is living with her evil step mom. Based on cinderela. Rated T just in case. My first story so please be kind and I have corrected a lot! Please review and no flames! FINISHED MayxAsh MistyxGiovanni DrewxHikari aka Dawn
1. The Sad Event

Chapter 1: The Sad Event 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own this story and the plot.

Once upon a time there lived a girl by the name of May. She was age 10 at the time when this story takes place. She had an awesome mother, Caroline, and father, Norman. She also had an adorable little brother named Max, age 7 also at the time when this story takes place. They was the happiest family. Then tragedy struck. May's mother grew devistatingly ill. She had an uncureable disease. A month later she died. May's family soon after was going through financial problems. Norman knew he had no choice, he must find a mother for his two lovely children. Two months later, he married a woman named Misty. She acted nice to Norman, but May saw through her evil ways. If that wasn't bad, she had an evil son named Harley.

One day her father went riding on his Rapidash for a business trip. He told them he loved them.  
Tears were flowing from May's eyes. "Daddy, please don't leave!", May whined through tears.

Norman only smiled and rubbed her hair. "I'll miss you too, sweetie!" Before May could say good-bye, Rapidash took of running. Her dad hardly had time to grab it's reins. He fell and was killed. In his will, it said that whoever was his wife got the children.

May threw herself onto her dad's lifeless body. "Dad! Wake up! Please, dad!", she wailed, holding his head in her arms. She threw a big rock at the Rapidash, and continued holding his head.

She felt Max pulling at her wrist. "Sometimes you can't bring back something you love.", he said comforting her, or at least trying.  
Then Misty walked over to May and jerked her to her feet. May tried to run, but couldn't. "I knew you'd be a problem, and you can't run away! Your father's will said that whoever was married to him got the children. grinning wickedly So that means I can do whatever I please with you. Pack your stuff, cause we are moving.", said Misty.

"No! I will never accept you as my mother!", May screamed.

"I never said you had too.", Misty said snickering.  
The next morning, May stood in her room packing. Harley sashayed his way in and laughed. "That's all you're bringing. Just two stinking outfits. One that is white and one that is red. How foolish!"

"Shut up and get out!", May screamed.

"Whatever Miss Attitude!", Harley said sashaying his way out the door. Before Harley left he shouted, "I'll tell mom that you yelled at me!"

May flopped on her bed and held up a family picture. "You wouldn't like it if you were here would you mom? Dad?" she said with a sigh. She stuffed it in her brief case.

"Oh, sweetie we'll get that child just you wait and see!" Misty declared with a humongus grin.

Harley laughed and said, "She gets what she deserves."

Meanwhile... Max walked up to May's room and knocked on the door. "Can I come in sis?" he asked.

"Just so long as you're not Harley.", May said.  
Max walked in with a loaf of bread. He split it in half and gave some to May. "You was so busy packing, that you didn't come down to lunch." Max announced. May smiled and ate the bread as if it were her last. They walked downstairs when they were done eating. They threw their stuff in the beat up car and headed off to their new home.

...to be continued...


	2. 6 Years Later

Chapter 2: 6 Months Later 

6 months passed and May was finally 16. She was off in a daydream when she heard someone screaming her name. She had on her white outfit since it was chore day. She sighed and walked downstairs. "Yes, step mom?", she asked wondering what she had to do now. "Go and fetch some water from the well and if you spill any, you will be swimming in it!", Misty said in her I'm in control voice. "Fine.", May said with a sigh. Harley laughed, "You still have to buy food from the market too." Misty smiled a wicked smile, "Oh yes, I forgot. Thank you son." May stomped off angrilly. As she was filling the water Harley was foiling a plan from nearby. "I'll make her spill and then I'll push her in." He thought laughing. May weakly carried the water as it was extremely heavy. Harley stuck out his foot and tripped her. The water spilled everywhere. "Oh. Look what you did. Get up and get some more water or I'll tell mom.", Harley said in his mocking voice. May got up, as she was sopping wet. She slid on the water and mud combination. "Harley, please help me up.", May said weakly as she fell into the mud. He laughed and pushed her down the well. He threw her some insults and sneered, "Looks like you won't be eating again today." May groaned. The reason she was so weak, was because Misty hadn't fed her for 1 month. May's sides were caved in and she heaved whenever she breathed. She screamed as Harley threw water down the well and nearly drowned her. A passerby who was trying to take on a new identity thought he heard a well screaming. Harley left May all alone in the well. The mysterious passerby walked over to the well. He saw May's practically lifeless body. He reached in and pulled her out. "Wake up.", he soothed. Stroking her hair. She started to cough and her sides heaved. "Where..am...I?", she said gasping. "I don't know. Where I found you.", the boy said not trying to be smart. "Oh.", she said smiling weakly. He put a piece of bread to her face. "Hungry?", he said with a lopsided grin. "No, but thanks.", she said weakly. "But you are so skinny. I can practically see your ribs. Please take it.", he said placing a hand on her rib and holding the bread out to her. "Stop it, please. I can't accept your food.", she said gathering up her strength and putting her bucket down the well, drawing up water. "I can carry it.", he said reaching for it. "I said I don't need your help.", she said and tripped. "You can hardly lift it.", he tried to grab it again. "Are you trying to get me in trouble? I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.", she said angrilly. "Sorry. My name is Ash. Now I'm not a stranger.", he grinned as he spoke. "Just let me get this to my family, or I won't hear the last of it!", she growled annoyed. "Sorry.", he said with great sympothy. She gave a small smile. "Wait!", Ash said. "What?", she said even more annoyed. "I'll wait for you and if you need to go to the market, we can go together!", he said smiling. "Fine.", she growled. "Wait for me here. Ok?" "Sure.", he said with a grin. Finally he was being treated like a normal person. "While you're at it hide behind that tree.", she said giving a faint smile. He nodded and she walked away.

Back in her home, if that is what you wanna call it. May gave Misty the water. "So it took you that long to get water.", Misty cackled. "Indeed.", May replied. "Now, here is the money and make sure to get ramen for tonights meal.", she said thrusting the money into May's hands. May took off to find Ash. She ran and caught her shirt on the tree branch. "Just hanging around?", Ash asked in a joking voice. "Get me down!", was all she could say. He gently pulled her down. "Better?", he asked. May brushed herself off. "Yes. Thanks for the help." "Sure. It's my job.", he said. "Where to?" "Market.", May said. Ash took her hand and walked her there. Little did she know, May was in big trouble.

At the market, Ash got stares as he walked with the girl in the tattered clothes. "Keep your head low.", Ash had told her. He held her hand. "What do you need to get?", Ash asked. May smiled. "Ramen." "Interesting.", Ash said. "So is that all you eat?" "Um.. no.", she said kicking a rock. Noticing her actions he changed the subject. "Do you come here often?" "Yes. All the time.", she said with a smile. "Then let's meet here.", he said gently. "Ok.", she said as she bought the ramen. "See you tomorrow.", Ash said as she took off running. "Yeah.", she said.

Back at home. Harley had told Misty that May had been talking to a stranger. "I heard you was talking to a stranger!", Misty screamed as May walked in the door. "To a stranger. Heh. No. You are mistaken. I would never go behind your back.", May said hoping Misty would believe it. Obviously she wasn't. "You get into your room!", Misty said shoving May and locking the door. May flopped down on her bed crying even though it hurt her. Max was silent at lunch.

The next day was even worse for May. Misty had grabbed May and put a tight belt around her waist. She could hardly breathe. She was to wear it all day and if it came off she would get whipped. May was told to go to the market. She hurried as there wasn't any reason to stay at home. She put her head down as she walked. She couldn't been down to get stuff, because the belt tightened when she did that morning. She was to buy some chicken by the pound. May searched with her head up to find the chicken. She saw it by a young boy who was sitting on the ground. He held out his hands. She knew she had more than enough money so she tossed a coin to the child. He jumped up and bought a loaf of bread and munched on it like he never ate before. May was buying the chicken, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to find Ash. "Leave me alone!", she cried as she took the chicken in her hands. "Wake up to early?", Ash asked trying to be kind. "Shut up and leave me alone!", May wailed. "Can I at least talk to you?", Ash asked as gently as he could. "No! I got in trouble yesterday and it's all your fault!", she screamed shoving Ash. "Stop her!", a cop screamed. "No!", Ash said. He threw the hood of of his head. "Prince Ash!", said the cop bowing. "Catch her, but don't hurt her! I wish to see her and this is the only way I can.", Ash said sadly shaking her head. "I need to talk to her!" The cop smiled, "Will do, Prince!" ..To be continued...


	3. More Danger?

Chapter 3: More Danger?  
The cop chased after May. She ran and ran, not knowing where she was running to. She gasped at a close encounter with a Mightyena who was after her chicken. She ran some more and fell down a hill landing in a pile of seaweed. Her shirt sleeves tearing as she moved. She cried as she knew she was going to be late. She wiggled some more, ripping her shirt more. She was in pain and the cop could see it when he walked over to her. "Please sir, I'm going to be late!", she screamed, and then her voice sank as she saw Ash standing on top of the hill blocking her way in case she would run. The cop held her in his arms. He tossed the chicken to Ash, who put in a bag he had taken from the market worker who had given her the chicken. "You aren't in trouble.", the cop soothed as May sobbed. "You're wrong! I'm in so much trouble! I'll never live to tell about...", she fainted in his arms. Ash ran over to the cop. "Will she be alright?", he asked. The cop shrugged. "She's in pretty bad shape. Who knows what will happen to her.", noticing Ash's sad look, he said, "I'm sure she'll be fine." Ash nodded. They took her to the palace.

The queen named Dawn, took pitty on May. "Ash dear, please take her up to the room with two beds, and keep her company. She will need it.", Dawn said giving him a wink. King Drew smiled at the gorgeous, sickly girl in his son's arms. She may have been a peasent, but she was so sweet anyone who saw her would take pitty on her. Ash carried her up the stairs to the room and called to his Pikachu, an electric mouse Pokemon. "Protect her.", he commanded. Pikachu was so smart, it saluted. He ran down the stairs. His mom smiled as he took an empty cloth and filled it up with food. He ran back up the stairs. Pikachu played with May's hair and chewed on the belt around her. Even he could not break it without hurting May. He jumped down when he heard Ash calling. "Any response from May?", he asked as Pikachu jumped up and down. Pika pi (no I don't think she is breathing). At this Ash jumped up and ran into the room. He checked May's pulse. "She is breathing, but she is unconscious.", he said. Pikachu nodded at the belt around May's skinny waist. Pikachu asked Ash if he could chew on it even though it might cut May. Ash replied, "What choice do we have." At this, Pikachu chewed through the material freeing May. Ash again checked her pulse and found her breathing was much more stable. She was still unconscious, but she could breathe a lot clearer. Ash layed down on the bed next to May. He slept all night. He felt Pikachu's body against his.

The next morning May awoke to the sound of snores. She slowly opened her eyes. She screamed as she found she was not at her house. "Who are you?", she said rubbing her eyes. She looked at where the belt should have been and burst into tears. "Wake up and tell me what you did!", she wailed. Ash heard a voice and said "5 more minutes, mom." "I'm not your mother!", May wailed not realizing Ash was asleep. Pikachu shook Ash, but he continued sleeping. Pikachu jumped in the air and shocked Ash. He jumped. "Ok. Ok. I'm up!", he said. He noticed May was awake, watching. "Good morning May!", he said stroking her cheek. She growled, "What did you do to the belt around my waist, and why am I bleeding?" She stared at Ash who only smiled. "I had Pikachu bite through it." "Pika!" "Oh I forgot, meet Pikachu!", he said smiling. "Pika pichu!", it said waving. "Don't come any closer!", May cried as it started to walk towards her. "PIKACHU!", it screamed, but before it could hit May, Ash jumped in front of her. He was struck and said, "Nice thunder bolt, Pikachu!" May stared at Ash, "Did you kidnap me? Did you bring me here on purpose just so I would be in trouble?" "No way. I wouldn't kidnap you. What do you mean you're going to be late?", he asked shocked. "I've got to go!", she screamed. "I'll walk you to the door.", he offered. "Fine.", she said her voice a little more calm. Before she left she called, "I hope I'll see you again someday soon." After that she was gone, but Ash wouldn't forget her beautiful saphire eyes. He vowed to see her again no matter what it would take.  
... To be continued.  
I forgot the Disclaimer. Here goes. "Wait!" Oh it's you May. May smiled, "Yup! Can I say the disclaimer?" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Sure. "Ok! May and Dawn are the best doesn't own Pokemon or any of the characters. However she does own the plot and this story." Very good May. Hands May a medal. "Ooh it's shiny.", she smiled admiring her ribbon like treasure. Go figure.


	4. It Only Gets Worse From Here On In

Chapter 4: It Only Gets Worse From Here On In!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it. However, I do own this story and the plot. Don't copy it! Just read it and review!

May's POV:  
I don't know why I feel this way. Whenever I look into those deep, brown eyes I feel so.. sensitive. I don't know why, but it's deep inside. I'm poor, what does he see in me, maybe it's my personality.

May sighed, for she knew she was probably never going to see him again. She walked in the room. The door was slammed shut behind her. "JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?", Misty screamed as she kicked May. "I just got this chicken, and I fell down a hill and was knocked unconscious.", May said putting the chicken in Misty's hands. "I don't care about the stinking chicken! I care that you disobeyed me!!", Misty roared. "Sorry for disobeying you, but how could I have woken up when I was unconscious? I mean I did wake up after about three or four hours. I'm tired, can I just continue this tomorrow morning?", she asked wide-eyed. "No! We are discussing this right here right now with Harley! Don't even protest!", Misty growled pushing May onto the couch next to Harley. "TALK!", Misty barked as May shook with fear. "I..I..was..trying..t..to..", May started. "Stop mumbling!", Misty said as Harley held May's shoulders so she would be calmed. May began again. "..to..get..home..when..I..fell..into..a..pile..of seaweed. I was..t..tangled and then I was freed by some Mightyena, who wanted my chicken. I..rolled..farther..downstream..until I hit a big rock. I was thrown from it and knocked unconscious." May said. "How did you get the chicken home without it getting eaten? Why don't you have your belt around you?", Misty said angrilly. "I don't know about the chicken, but I do know that the belt was bitten through by the Mightyena. That is why I have this scar around where the belt was." "You expect me to believe that?!", Misty growled. "That depends. Do you?", May said giving a weak look. "Of course not!", Misty said grabbing May's wrist. She walked May up to her room, and threw her on the bed. May's room was the attic. She had a bed made of hay and she was never comfortable. She wailed as she hit the wall and she fainted. Misty only laughed as she locked the door. For once in his life Harley felt a little guilty for what happened to May. He shook the thought from his head. No he wasn't going to feel this way since he hadn't before.

The next day May lifted her head to see Max looking at her. "Are you going to be alright?", Max asked his voice showing concern. May started coughing. She was pretty sick from all the dust in her room. She held Max's hand. "I don't want to loose you like mom and dad, May!", Max said through tears. At this May got up and walked downstairs. "I think I will go see if she wants me to do anything for her.", she called to Max. He followed her downstairs. Harley stood in front of the door and said, "Only if mom says so can you leave." "Where is she Harley?", May asked practically running into him. Harley pointed to the bedroom and May walked in. "Misty.", May called practically knocking down a vase. "Call me mom from now on!", Misty said as she woke up. "What do you want?" "I was wondering if I had anything to do for a chore today.", May said bouncing on the bed. "I don't think I was hard enough on you yesterday.", Misty said taking the whip down from the nightstand. She whipped May 5 times and said, "Go to the store and buy ham and get back here without any so called delays!", she said slapping May on the back and placing some money in her hands. May bolted down the stairs as Harley slammed the door in her face. "Just where do you think you're going?", he sneered. "To the market, I have permission.", May said holding up the money. He growled and roughly shoved the skinny thing out the door. May's legs shook as she walked, proving that she was mistreated. She walked up to the market stand and purchased a ham. She felt the tapping on her shoulder. "Please stop coming around me.", May said quietly as Ash tapped her shoulder. "I want you to meet my friend, Brendan.", Ash said proudly introducing his friend. "Oh so she is the girl you have been talking about.", Brendan said with a grin, "I'm pleased to meet you!" "Yes. That's very nice, but I have to get going, so please let me through.", she said panting. "Look at those bruises on her arms! They look like whip marks!", he said politely pointing. "What? Is that what you have been hiding?", Ash asked in a concerned voice. May began sobbing. "Let's take her to the palace, Rapidash.", Ash said to the fire Pokemon. It looked at May and she jumped. "No!", she screamed remembering how her dad got killed on one. "Why are you so jumpy around Pokemon?", Ash asked. Remembering how she even jumped when she saw Pikachu. "Bad experience.", May said as she told him what happened to her dad. He put a comforting arm around her. "I'll hold onto you.", he said trying to coax her. "I'd love to, but I really have to get going!", she said hurrying. She almost dropped her ham as she ran. Her stomach rumbled and she tripped. Her ankle broke her fall, and she twisted it. She cried as Ash came towards her. "Are you ok?", he said jumping off of Rapidash and kneeling beside her. "My ankle. I twisted it.", she sobbed as Ash lifted her onto the calm and gentle horse. "You will be alright, but I'm going to take you to my home. Whoever thinks of harming you is going to be begging for mercy.", he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. ...to be continued...


	5. A Wise Talk of Resoning

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own this story and the plot. A/N: In case you have forgotten. May tripped and almost lost the ham. She twisted her ankle in the process. Here is a little bit of the chapter before so you won't be confused. Not that I think you would be confused, but oh well. Flashback:

She dropped her ham as she ran. Her stomach rumbled and she tripped. Her ankle broke her fall and she twisted it. She cried as Ash came towards her.

"Are you okay?", he asked jumping off of Rapidash and kneeling beside her.

"My ankle. I think I twisted it.", she sobbed as Ash lifted her on the calm and gentle horse.  
"You will be alright, but I'm going to take you to my home. Whoever thinks of harming you is going to be begging for mercy.", he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

End of Flashback. Now on with the story.

Chapter 5: A Wise Talk of Reasoning Spoken With Meaning

At the palace. Ash took May upstairs without greeting his parents. He laid her in the bed and walked downstairs with Brendan following close behind. He sat down and waited for his servants to fix his lunch. The servants walked around the table serving the ham and bean casserole (not May's ham if that is what you were thinking). King Drew started to talk.

"So son, how is the girl that you met?", he asked between bites of food.  
"She is hurt. That's why I took her upstairs. She twisted her ankle and hit it pretty hard.", he said chomping on the ham part of the casserole.

"It's so nice you like taking care of her!", Dawn said smiling at her son.

"Hey she's a great kid. Even though she is mistreated.", Brendan said as he ate with them.

"May we be excused?", Ash asked even though he knew they could. "Of course you may! Tell your friend hi!", Dawn said showing concern towards her son and his friends.

"Yes tell her hi.", Drew said again between mouthfulls.

Ash nodded and took Brendan by the arm. (don't think the wrong way by this) He walked with Brendan and stopped at the top of the stairs. He took Brendan into his room and sat on the bed.

"Why did you tell my parents that May is mistreated?", he asked angrilly.

"Hey! Cool it! I was just telling the truth!", Brendan said cooly, but with meaning.

"You was telling the truth, but how do you know if May would have wanted you to tell that?", he asked looking towards the room where he had placed May.

"Oh. I never thought about it that way.", Brendan said honestly.

"I did, but I didn't want to say it when you brought it up at the market. Especially around May.", he said sadly and with much concern towards May's feelings and personal space. "If she doesn't want to talk to me about it, what makes you think she'd would tell us that."

"I'm going to go and appologize to May for the market thing.", Brendan said. Ash grabbed his arm.

"Just let her sleep man. It's night time anyway."

"Okay.", Brendan said as he unrolled his sleeping bag. He was spending the night at Ash's palace and he was really tired.

The next morning Ash woke up first and went down to breakfast. He was later joined by Brendan who took caution as not to wake up May. He wanted to wake her and tell her how sorry he was, but he knew she was extremely tired and probably stayed up most of the time worrying. He gulped down his food and excused himself. Ash knew what he was going to do and followed.

...to be continued...

I made a cliffhanger already! Anyways I finally learned that disclaimers go at the beginning. May: Hey how come you won't let me do the disclaimers anymore. Me: Because you never asked me to let you. May: Well can I do one next time? Me: How should I know? May: But you just said if I asked I could. Me: Hmm. I don't seem to recall that. Oh well thanks for reading and don't forget. May and me: Review! 


	6. You Always Hurt the One You Love

Chapter 6: You Always Hurt The One You Love 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything related. I do however own this story and the plot as I have said a thousand times before.

Ash followed Brendan up to May's room, but Brendan didn't stop at her room. He went to the bathroom door.

"Are you following me, or do you need to use the bathroom?", Brendan said a little annoyed by Ash's actions.

"I was just going to the laundry room for your information.", Ash said almost shoving the fact that this was his house in Brendan's face.

"Sorry. I guess I was just a little annoyed at the fact that you was right behind me.", Brendan said. He was trying to sound like he wasn't mad, but Ash knew better.

Ash turned the corner and walked into the laundry room. A maid made her way into May's room. She sat down and woke May gently. She smiled at May and May pulled back a little afraid that the maid was going to hurt her. Instead the maid put her hand out and pointed to May's clothes. May shook her head.

"I only have one shirt and one pair of pants.", she said a little awkwardly.

"That is fine. I have a fresh pair of clothing here for you.", she said nodding so May would hand her her clothes.

May smiled and weakly pulled off her clothes handing them to the woman. Her ankle got caught and she cried her head off as the maid gently pulled her ankle out of the outfit. She handed May the new clothes and May weakly put them on. It hurt her when she stood on her ankle. She whined as she got dressed. When she was done the woman told her to go back to sleep, seeing how much pain she was in.

The maid walked out of the room and Brendan walked in. He smiled and sat down next to May who was still awake, since nobody would leave her sleep. She looked up at him and tried to read his face. It was serious, but it also looked sad.

"Hi. I just came to tell you I was sorry about the market. You know when I pointed out you had bruises on your arms.", he said as he watched May, who was sitting all the way up looking at the door almost expecting someone to let themself in.

"Yeah. Whatever.", May said almost below a whisper.

Brendan smiled. "I also wanted to say that I'm so sorry and I want to know if you forgive me.", he said calmly pushing the covers over May as he saw she was getting tired.

"Yeah. I'll forgive you.", she said with a yawn.

Brendan got up and smiled as he noticed she was sleeping soundly. He stroked her hair then got up and left her room. He almost smacked into Ash.

"Is she sleeping?", Ash asked as Brendan turned to go to his home.

"Find out on your own!", Brendan said as if he was mad.

Ash growled as Brendan walked away. He walked over to May's room and softly knocked on the door.

"You can come in you know.", May said extremely annoyed that she had been awakened three times already and it was only 3:00 in the morning.

"Nice to see you're awake!", Ash said grinning. "Did that Brendan annoy you?"

"No he actually told me that he was sorry for the market thing. How exactly did you know he was in here, unless you told him I was here and to spy on me. That's what you did isn't it Ash?! Don't even think of answering that, because you caused me so much pain! Every time you was at the market I either got beat or hurt! Even if it is the same, I will never be happy about the way you treat me!", May screamed tears were running down her eyes and onto the sheet that she held close to her face.

It hurt her when she said that as the words were bitter and she knew Ash would probably hate her, but she was so upset she didn't care. Ash put his hand on her cheek, but she slapped it away. Her leg was in so much pain. She was crying hard and Ash could tell she needed sleep.

"May if you think I did anything to you that hurt your feelings, I'm so sorry. I really care about you May. I would never go behind your back. I promise!", Ash said with much concern in his voice.

"Oh, Ash. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was really upset. Honest.", May said relaxing a lot more.

She laid her head on the pillow and looked up into his brown eyes. She was tired so he got up to leave. She closed her eyes and drifted off. Ash watched and left the room. Little did he know how much he cared about her.

...to be continued...

Don't forget to review. I hope you like it!


	7. A Talk Maid Well

Chapter 7: A Talk "Maid" Well 

Disclaimer: Alright this will be...

May: Can I do the disclaimer pretty please?  
Me: Oh fine, but next time you get a big fat NO!  
May: Alright! May and Dawn are the best does not own Pokemon and even if she did she wouldn't know how to make the story fit together. grins

Me: Yup... Hey!! How dare you say that!!! chases May  
May: gulp On with the story!  
May sat up and looked around. She noticed a fresh pair of clothes next to the bed she was staying in. She saw a note on top of the clothes. Weakly, she picked up the note. She examined it.

"Dear child, since our son never said your name. We are going to the market to pick up some food. I'm sure you are starved. If there is anything you need please write a list or tell the maid, who will contact us to allow us to pick it up. I'm sure there is something you would like. Meanwhile we are taking Ash with us and most likely won't be back until 3:00 this afternoon. Hope you slept well and don't get the maid to angry while we are gone. Love, Dawn and Drew aka Ash's parents.", was what the note said.

May stretched her arms and slowly glanced at the clock it read 11:00. She smiled and decided to see what the nurse would do if she pressed the button that was on the wall. She lifted her hand and smacked it. She grinned and watched as it glowed a bright yellow color. Then she heard a loud disturbing knock on her door.

"What exactly did you call me for?", said an extremely tired maid. "Or is this some kind of prank call you poor children do?"

"Hey what kind of a mean joke was that?", May said annoyed by the way this maid acted to her.

"I'm just here, because I needed the job. I'm sure you couldn't do this all day. I've had a lot of phony stunts, and I'm not afraid of stopping you from pulling any.", with that the woman held out May's wrist.

May felt scared as the woman put a small device on her wrist. The woman showed May that she had one too. She explained that it was used to moniter what was going on mostly with the servants, but May was an exception.

"You can talk into that, but don't pull any funny stunts.", the woman said wagging her finger at May who couldn't believe this lady knew so much.

"Miss kind lady, do you know what they do to the one's that don't wear them?", May asked growing curious.

"Sweetie, of coarse I do! I'm the only maid that fit the qualifications to serve Ash. It's my privelage to serve him and take care of the house!", she said with a smile to the surprised May.

"Sorry. I didn't know.", May said still shocked that Ash only had one maid when May had none.

"That's fine dear, you didn't know.", the woman said pulling May into a hug. May let out a sigh to see the woman wasn't angry at her. "I suppose I should ask you if you're hungry." The woman said with a grin.

"Yeah! I'm hungry! I never..", May stopped herself there seeing how she was blurting out what she wouldn't expect to say to anyone.

"Well, Ash will be back in a few hours so what can I get you?", the kind woman said with a smile.

May told her she wouldn't mind a roast beef sandwich, seeing how that was all the meat they had at the moment. (AN: Ash is rich, but he has a limited amount of food due to how much he eats per day.) She smelled the food while it cooked. (AN: May's room she was staying in had vents that connected to the kitchen so the food could be known if it had poison in it.) The woman knew that the roast beef sandwich was almost done so she said so into the comunicator on their wrist.  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Mom! You're embarassing me!", Ash shouted as his mom gave him a small shirt with a Smoochum to try on.

"What don't you like it?", Dawn said with a little hurt in her voice.

"Mom, if I seriously liked it I'd have one already.", he said as softly as he could. "Mom look at that Aggron shirt!" He nearly dove out of the changing room with the Smoochum top on. He stopped himself and put on a cute face that his mom couldn't resist. He smiled as he knew it would win her over.

"Here sweetie!", she called tossing it in to him. He nodded and tossed her the Smoochum shirt. (AN: They had changing rooms all over in the market place.)

Ash tried on the Aggron shirt and found it fit him just right. He then bought two bigger shirts that were black with and orange stripe in the middle. His mother smiled and laughed as he spun like a child in it. They found some clothes that would look cute on girls and rang the maid.

"Yes?", the maid said with a small smile.

"Could you measure the girl that you seem to be getting along with?", Dawn asked pleasently.

"Yes. She says she is in a size 3 womans. (I'm not to good at clothing sizes) She has a thin waist so that sounds about right.", the maid said.

"Very well. That will be all.", Dawn said as she turned to Ash. "Pick some things out that you think your friend would like"  
Ash walked over to the girl rack of clothing. He saw a Jynx shirt with matching pants. No to flashy, he thought. He picked up a shirt with a Blissey and thought that she would look good in it. He laid it on his arm. He then picked up a Suicune top with matching bottoms. He thought it would be good for her and put it on his arm. Then he picked up a Celibi followed by an Igglybuff top. Ash smiled at his work and gave them to his mom.

"Would you like these wrapped or bagged?", the woman at the counter said with a smile.

"Bagged.", Dawn said and then she added, "But first could you have it wrapped?"

"Of coarse!", the woman said still smiling. She wrapped it then bagged it and handed it to Dawn. Dawn smiled and thanked the kind woman. Drew however was enjoying the sites. He sat in the carriage waiting for his wife and son.  
DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNN May was getting so used to the maid. They had enjoyed eating the roast beef sandwiches and talking about some of the things they used to do when they was younger. May told how she had been to the all you can eatery and passed for 5 when it was clear she was 7. She had passed since she had a tiny waist. She could pass for a 14 year old now if that was what she wanted. They talked and talked for hours until May fell asleep.

Will May accept the fact that Ash's parents care about her like their own child? Will she accept the clothes or turn them down and go back home to take a beating? Will May ever escape her evil cursed family? Find out by reading more May of the Cinders coming to you live on Fanfiction. Don't be superstitious! If you want this story to live on, r&r for me pretty please. I'm a really big May fan!! Yeah probably knew that already huh? I will now do a quote of the day! If you guess it right your name will appear on the next chapter of May of the Cinders. Now for todays quote. "I want to boogy the night away!" Can you guess or do you know what episode or movie this is from? Do you know what character said it? I'll give you guys the name of the character for todays quote. Her name is Jessie. Text the movie or episode to May and Dawn are the best at I always wanted to say that!! I'm a comedian, wannabe. What did you expect? Well can't wait for next chapter! RRR&R (rest, relax, read and review) Not necessarily in that order! Thanks again, Heather!


	8. The Wedding

Chapter 8: The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters, but I do own the voices in my head that keep telling me not to give up. May: Lies! Me: What? May: The voices giving you strength to go on are your reviewers! --o Me: I knew that!! May: Sure you did! Let's just start the story!  
Misty was walking to the market to get some ropes for a certain someone. She walked passed a booth with a man standing in it. He seemed to be deep in conversation so she acted as if she was just walking by, so she could learn or hear whatever he was saying.

"Yes, I know I need to marry to make the company stronger! I'm the company boss after all!", the man who I can now say is Giovanni spoke.

"'Scuse me! I couldn't help but over hear.", Misty replied to Giovanni.

"Yes. What is it?", Giovanni asked with a sigh.

"I heard the part about how you need a wife, and I think I could be one!", she grinned wickedly.

"What makes you so special that I should marry you?", Giovanni questioned.

"I'm also a ruler of supposed evil!", she said laughing wickedly. "I also have a child that you could torture, because she is always disobeying me and I think it's time to put her in her place."

"Sweet! Another victem for the hands of Giovanni!", he shouted and some people turned their heads to stare at the maniac in the booth with the woman that matched him.

"Very well! We shall get married!! That child will be put in her place! Just as soon as she comes home from wherever she has run off to!", Misty shouted full of glee. More stares and looks were turned to Misty this time, but she did nothing to notice them.

"My name is Giovanni! I'm the evil syndicate leader of the evil organization known as Team Rocket!", Giovanni said extending his hand to the woman who gladly accepted it.

"My name is Misty and I have 3 children. Two of which came from my dead husband. The girl I keep talking about is one of them.", she then added, "She is the only one I hate, since her brother never talks unless she is around.

------------------

The next day was the wedding. May was still over at Ash's and Max was being tortured in his new outfit. One it was itchy, and two it was the ugliest thing he had seen to wear. It was an avocado shirt with matching shorts. (Max would never part with shorts, even in the winter) There was a munchlax for the flower girl, but it kept eating the petals that were to be thrown up in the air. The priest sayed his prayers and began to anounce their marriage to no one in particular. (it was empty since nobody knew them) The only people besides themselves were the priest, and a few Team Rocket members.

"Do you, Giovanni take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health. To stay with her until death depart.", Giovanni smiled wickedly at Max, and said "I do!"

Max let out a groan and Harley pinched him. Harley was wearing tight black pants and a slimming white shirt with a purple tie to match his neatly combed hair. Misty was wearing a long white gown with purple flowers on the sides. Giovanni was wearing his normal business outfit, seeing how that was all he had to wear.

"Misty do you...", the priest started, but Misty interupted him, "I do!", she shouted.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride.", the priest sayed.

Giovanni and Misty had a long enjoyable kiss. It was passionate and romantic. (don't get me wrong, but even bad guys know how to kiss) That was how it started and little did May know, but she was in so much trouble.

-----

That's all for that chappie folks and I'm still planning what will happen in chapter 9. Most of this story comes to me in my dreams. Don't be freaked, because I'm telling the truth. Well as for May, she will be in the next chapter and Giovanni and Misty won't likely be. Hope you liked it! R&R everyone! I dedicate this story to my best friends and all of you people who review! At the end of this story, there will be a special thanx page. For all of the kind reviewers. Can't wait! Let's get busy typing the next story!! I'm going to go play my Pokemon Diamon for a while so "catch" you later! LoL Heather 


	9. What's With the Fighting?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon as I'm sure all my reviewers know. I should start updating more since it's almost summer. On with the story!

Chapter 9: What's With The Fighting?

May awoke to see Ash sitting in a chair next to May's bed. She then noticed that there was a computer in her room. She watched intently as he typed on the keyboard. It seemed he was iming someone. She grew curious and struggled to sit up. She could see words on the screen, but could barely make them out. She had seen a computer before, but never got to use one since her father had died before he could let her. She new Misty held a secret computer in her room. She was always closing it when May came in.

"What? I can't do that. I have a guest in this room. No she's a girl. Duh. If I said she that means girl. No not now she's still asleep. giggles on other end I don't know..she seems shy. ...Well I never thought..Ugh I got to go and check on her...yes I know she's in this room..you probably woke her...fine I'll see if she feels up to it...bye.", Ash said as he got done talking through the microphone that was attached to his computer. He had the speaker on low so May couldn't hear what the person was talking about.

"Morning May!", the maid called, gingerly stepping into the room. Ash had thrown his cap and jacket on a pile in front of the door.

"Same to you!", May said with a yawn.

"You're awake?!", Ash said startled. He stared at May, mouth a gape.

"Well yeah. I mean who could sleep with all that clicking and talking you was doing?", she said smiling.

"You didn't hear the conversation did you?", Ash asked a trace of anger in his normally gentle voice.

"No"  
"Then how did you know I was talking to someone?"

"One, you had the microphone thingy up to your mouth and two you was talking into it. I could see your mouth moving. What did you talk about anyway?"

"None of your business!"

"Sorry I asked!"

"Why you little.."

"Please stop fighting! Your scaring Pikachu!", the maid said. Sure enough Pikachu had his ears down low and was staring up at his trainer.

"Sorry Pikachu. I didn't mean to scare you buddy.", Ash said rubbing behind it's ears.

"Well you scared me just as much!", May said butting in to the conversation once again.

"Stop entering conversations that have nothing to do with you!", Ash growled.

"Stop saying stuff that I can't hear."

"Enough!! May you go back to sleep or do something to entertain yourself and Ash if you're so worried about her hearing your conversations, stop talking in them. That's what that keyboard is for. May, Ash and his mom went to the market and Ash picked out these darling outfits. hands them to May If Ash would leave the room, I could help you to try them on.", the maid said motioning for Ash to leave the room.

Ash left with a growl and shot May a dirty look. "I'm rich and she is poor, he thought. What would Rose think of that? I'd better IM her in my room. I can't believe she wants me to bring May to the ball and so sudden. I mean I only met her 3 days ago." (oc added) (rose is a character I based on me when I learned about Pokemon. In this story she is 10)

"What's wrong with him?", May asked as Ash left the room.

"Probably that Rose girl again. She is ten and she is a rich girl. She lives with a few body guards and she probably thinks Ash likes you. If I'm correct, she is throwing a ball and Ash needs a date for it.", the maid said.

"Yeah, but. What would she think of me? I'm just a poor, scrawny girl that can't even make ends meet in a world of crazy folks. I only met Ash three days ago and my ankle's still mending"  
"Now now dear, your ankle is fully healed and you're lucky that it isn't badly bruised. If you are ready to leave any time soon, let me know so I can unlatch that communicator from your wrist and you can go home. First, try these on and tell me how they fit.", the maid handed the clothes to May who eagerly put them on.

She spun and danced in the clothes. First in the Blissy shirt then the Suicune then the the Celibi and lastly, a shirt that Ash had picked especially for her, a Delcatty shirt that said Little Flirt on it. May took a liking to that one right away. She laughed as she spun. She then slid back into her normal outfit and said she was ready to go back home, since her little brother might be worried. The maid nodded and removed the wrist communicator thingy. May flexed her wrist and got to her feet, with a little help from the maid. She walked around and found she was well enough to go home. She told the woman to keep the clothes in case she would come back, which she probably wouldn't. She then left, the maid smiled and waved as the girl did the same.  
-  
That's all for that chappy folks and I think the next will be the last. I'm not for sure. Well anyways. Will Ash come looking for the girl who never said goodbye? Will Giovanni and Misty be planning something much worse for May? Will Max be hurt in the process of May returning? Will Harley help Misty and Giovanni if they hurt her? Find out in the next chapter of May of the Cinders.  
Heather 


	10. A Reluctant Return For the Worse?

Disclaimer: May: Let me do the disclaimer. Me: Fine! May: Hooray! K. May and Dawn are the best doesn't own Pokemon and anything else for that matter. She does own this story, the plot, her oc, and the nicknames she gives her Pokemon on her video games. I mean who ever heard of a Shinx that evolved into a Luxray name Shu? Me: You really think it's that bad? May: If the Shu fits wear it! giggles Me: That was so not funny. Who said you could harm my precious little Shu? May: Alright let's torment your Piplup that is now an Empoleon that you call Pied Piper. Me: Shut up and stop makin' fun o' my nicknames!! May: Sorry. Don't hurt me! On with the story!

Chapter 10: A Reluctant Return For The Worse?

"I thought I heard the door open!", Misty shouted grabbing May into what looked like a hug. She whipped out a rope and tied May up.

"No. May!!", Max screamed as he watched May yelping and twisting in the rope that Misty held her in. "Stop you're choking her!"

"It's a'right Max. I'll be fine. Just stay calm.", May said when she got the nerve to talk.

"May, why don't I introduce you to someone special.", Misty said dragging the girl who's sides were returning to their shrunken down shape. May didn't struggle, for she knew that Misty would only pull harder. Misty led May to a room where two figures sat on a couch. May almost instantly recognized Harley, but the other figure was different.

"Hello my sweet. Please sit down. Who do we have here?", Giovanni said in an almost monotone like voice.

"This is the runaway brat that I told you about. May this is Giovanni, your new father.", Misty said smiling a big toothy smile. (Misty is not an old woman, she's pro'lly in her 30's or 40's)

"Well May, you've been a very naughty girl. Naughty girls are to be dealt with. he pointed a finger to Harley, who gasped at the thought of touching her Now don't struggle and if you make any noise whatsoever, we'll hurt your dear little brother.", Giovanni said. At that moment Misty threw May to the ground and grabbed Max as he walked in the room.

Harley grabbed May by the rope, not wanting to touch her since he thought girls had cooties. May whined and Harley kicked her in her side. She wanted to yelp in pain, but Harley jerked her up and wrapped his hand around her mouth. He then threw her in her room and slammed the door shut, sashaying her way out. Meanwhile.  
-------------

"May just left without a trace? Why would she do something like that?", Ash asked as he sipped the ramen his mom had prepared.

"I know.", the maid said as she entered the room. "She left to return to her family. She said her brother was pro'lly worried. I'm worried that she may be in trouble."

"What about communication? Does she have the watch? Did she leave anything here that we could track her by? Do you think Pikachu could sniff her out? What do you think? Huh? Huh?", Ash continued to panic while his mother rubbed his back to comfort him.

"She had me take off the watch. She seems very independant. Yes it is possible that Pikachu could sniff her out, but don't you think you should look for her on your own?", the maid asked.

"Yeah. Do ya think she also left, because I was talking about the date? Do ya think if I find her she will go with me? Will she turn me down?", Ash continued panicking.

"I did tell her that you was pro'lly talking about the ball, but she said she had to see her li'l brother. She said he would be wor...", the maid started, but Ash interupted.

"I'm gonna find her no matter how long it takes.", Ash said as he packed a bag and took off to find May.  
------------- May yelped and screamed loudly. Harley had torn the rope in the process of throwing her. She clutched her side and yelped some more. Little did she know, but someone was watching out for her. ------------

"I'm coming May! Just hang on! I know they've got you! Please be okay!", Ash whispered to comfort himself. He tripped over a tree branch and got up again. Well that is chapter 10. Pretty short, but it is getting better for the best! I promise you that I will give you at least three chapters since I haven't been updating much. That includes chapter 9 which means I'll stop at 11 if it's still not finished, I'll update next week or as soon as I get the chance. Next time... Will Ash find May in time, or will she bleed to death? (I don't like making this seem gory and no it most likely won't be like that) What happened to Max? Is he alright? Will May be starved all over again, or will Ash take her away in time? Will Harley help her escape if she gets away? Will she have to leave Max if she has no other choice? Will I make more stories? I think I will be finished at chapter 20 or less. You nevah no! (I do Meowth speak sometimes in my stories, so no hey why's this sound like Meowth or wow that sucked because you can impersonate him) That's all and don't forget to R&R everyone!  
Heather 


	11. A Visit From Your Knight In Shining Ar

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I want to, but they won't turn it over to me. The stupid fortune cookies keep coming and yesterday I got one saying, "If u eat your brochly, u will grow up big and strong." I chucked it at the waiter and said "Here this is supposed to be for u!".

Chapter 11: A Visit From Your Knight In Shining Armor!

Max was being tormented. Giovanni had locked him in a cage and was teasing him by sticking food through the bars then pulling it out again. Max would be so close to getting it, but always miss. He wanted to eat, but since his sister had been gone and Misty got married, he was getting less and less food. Harley would go to Max's cage occasionally, but leave all the same. Harley would laugh in his face, but silently he was praying for them to be okay. May on the other hand was in a much worse condition.

She lay in her room, hardly the strength to move. Sometimes Harley would come in to tease her with food, but she would ignore him. She was pale as a sheet and her ribs showed. Blood covered her sides and parts of stomach and legs. Occasionally Harley was forced to kick her. She no longer had the strength to fight back. She lay without movement. She didn't even yelp when he kicked her. She was bruised and occasionally she would be found hardly breathing in the corner of the room. Then Harley gave Max an unsuspecting night visit.

"Hey Max. Listen to me I don't like hurting you and your sister anymore than you don't like her suffering, so I'm taking you up to see her. If you don't trust me, which I don't think you will, that is fine. I really want to make things right.", Harley said. He pulled something out of his pocket as he unlocked the cage door. He put the food in in Max's hands and led him up to the attic where May stayed.

"Harley? When did you start feeling sorry for us? I mean what made you decide to help us?", Max asked curiously eyeing Harley.

"I started feeling this way when May stopped moving and gave in when I was forced to kick her. The poor thing hardly has the strength to move and I know that food I gave you isn't much, but I'm sure you can find a way to make it stretch out. I mean I figure you will probably share it with your sister, but she might not know what's going on. Her vision is blurred and she can't even tell when I come in, but she does feel the kick.", Harley said while he unlocked May's door.

"Will she know it's me?", Max asked hope in his voice, even though he was shaking like a leaf.

"Probably. I don't know though. She said that she wanted to see you and that that was the only reason she came back. She might even tell us what happened, but I highly doubt that she will even talk.", Harley said as they entered the room.

May was laying on the floor. She seemed to be sleeping, but Harley knew better. He kneeled by her and gently rubbed her cheek, her cheek and face were the only parts of her body that wasn't covered in blood. She groaned as he did so. Max kneeled by Harley.

"Wake up sunshine.", Harley whispered to her as he pulled out a box from under her bed. He sat the box next to her and opened it. He began pulling out the contents of the box and laying them in various places around the weak girl. He pulled out gauze, bandages, and scrap cloths to wrap around her wounds. He even found something that looked like a brace, but it was way too big for May.

May's eyes opened and she looked at Harley with slight confusion on her face. Max smiled at her and wanted to hug her, but Harley told him to wait on the bed. Max did as told and coiled up on May's rough bed. It was made of a mattress and sheets. Max stared at Harley, who seemed to know what he was doing. It was late at night, but May could make out the shapes as her vision returned. Harley wrapped cloths around May and put slight bandages on her hands, which weren't so bad off. When he was fininshed he told Max he could talk to her and that he was going back to sleep, but he was going to stay in May's room. He laid on the mattress as Max talked to May.

"Look at what Harley gave to me. It's shaved ham from the market and he said I could split it with you since it's a fair amount of food.", Max said. He placed some in May's outstretched hands.

May smiled weakly and pulled the food to her mouth. She ate it lightly and smiled at the taste. It was delicious. She licked her lips and Max laughed. She looked silly. Then there came a knock from the front door. Max jumped and May twitched. She was scared of what Misty would do if Max was found out of his cage. Harley smiled and said that he put earmuffs on Misty and Giovanni. Harley walked downstairs and went to the door, with Max following behind. He pulled open the door to see...

"Hi. I know this is the house of a girl named May and I was wondering if, by chance, I could see her. So, could I?", Ash asked as Harley opened the door.

"Sure. Come on in. You must have been a friend of May's before she moved here.", Harley said.

"Actually I met her at the market, but please don't kill her for that.", Ash said nervously.

"I'm not the adult, so I'm not going to kill her. This is Max May's real brother and I'm Harley May's step brother.", Harley said introducing himself to Ash, who simply nodded.

"If it's not a bother could I see her now?", Ash asked as he walked in the house.

"Sure. I put earmuffs on my mom and dad's ears. They shouldn't even know that you are here.", Harley said grinning. He led Ash up to May's room.

May was sleeping and Harley almost ran into her. He stopped himself and Ash and Max smacked into him.

"Sorry. I didn't notice her on the floor and I almost stepped on her.", Harley said sheepishly. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He shut the door and turned on May's small light. (technically it was a candle, but it still lights up)

May laid on the bed. Her eyes were closed and Harley could tell that she was sleeping. He told Ash this and Ash nodded. Ash told Harley that he had walked all the way over in the dark, but it was still light when he started. May heard Ash's voice and woke up immediately. She opened her mouth, but was hushed by Harley, who told her to get some sleep for a few more minutes, or hours, so she would be more awake when she talked with Ash. She nodded and fell asleep. Ash sat on the bed next to her and stroked her hair. Harley pulled the covers over the little girl and kissed her softly on the cheek, something he had never done before. She must have thought it was Ash, because a blush creeped over her small cheeks.

"So what is your name?", Harley asked Ash as May slept on, the blush slowly leaving her face.

"My name's Ash and I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself earlier. I guess I was in a hurry to see May. She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping.", Ash said as he rubbed her cheek. He stroked her hair and then gazed over at Max, who was sitting on the floor.

"Uh..hi.", Max said looking down, embarrased. He turned his head to look at Harley.

"I see. You must be shy. It's kind of opposite of May, but I guess that is alright. I came to ask May some questions, but she's sleeping...", Ash said his voice trailing at the last part. He looked over at May, who was now wide awake. She looked from Ash to Harley to Max and then back.

"Harley. I can't sleep. Please let me talk to Ash.", May said blinking up at Harley.

"Alright I suppose I can let you talk to him. He seems to be nice, wait is he who you have been staying with the last few days?", Harley asked as May nodded. She smiled over at Ash, who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Ash is the one who I've been staying with. He is so nice. Harley I hate to be rude, but could you please sit by Max so I can talk to Ash?", May asked as she looked at the boy who had been the first kind person in a long while in her life. Harley nodded and got off of the bed. He sat by Max, who was playing with a tiny Spinarak toy that he had since he was little. It looked like a miny train, but was more like a car.

"So May. I was wondering if..you want to come back to my house. I appologize for getting mad at you over the computer thing.", Ash asked with a smile. May nodded and asked Harley if it was alright.

"Sure I'm not in charge of your life.", Harley said as he helped her out of the bed. She shuffeled uncontrollably as Ash started to talk again.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a ball my friend Rose is holding. I was meaning to ask you when I made you mad, but you left before I could. So do you want to go?", Ash asked as he lent May on him.

"Sure Ash, but what will I wear?", May asked as Ash led her out the door.

"I'll take you with me to the market and we'll buy something.", Ash said.

"Alright. Hey Harley please don't tell Misty or Giovanni that you know where I am.", May whispered. Harley nodded and winked at May.

Ash took May in his arms bridal style and carried her to his mansion. They belong the journey and arrived by morning.

Alright that is it for that chapter and I'm still not finished. I guess it will be about 4 more chapters. Maybe less maybe more. Next chapter, What will be waiting for May in the castle? Will she decide to go to the ball with Ash, or will Brendan steal her away to dance with. I won't say. Actually I don't know, but even so I wouldn't say. I typed this story while listening to music that inspires me. I won't say what songs, because they can be borring, but I will say mostly disco. That's my fave. Well I'm glad to be done with this chappie and don't forget to r&r. This is a brief message to my reviewers. "I might be updating on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays, depending on how busy I am and I will be busier this summer. So I won't know when I'll get this story done or updated. Just be patient. You guys are the best most understanding friends I have!  
Heather 


	12. Meeting the Royals

Chapter 12: Meeting the Royals

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or fortune cookies, but even if I did they still are false. I got another one and the waiter said it was the best yet. It said, "If you have something you really want go for it". That means I'm one step closer to owning Pokemon. Too bad they are false. Anyways time for the long awaited chapter.

Ash took May inside the palace. He told his mom that he was coming down to eat once May got settled in. She had brought her other work outfit, which was pink. She limped around the room and smelled the food from the air vent. She took her clothes and hung them in the closet.

"Ash why don't you invite your friend downstairs to eat with us?", Dawn asked.

"Mother, she is getting adjusted to her room again. She still has to go with me to the ball that is being held tomorrow. She promised me she would. I was wondering if I could take Rapidash out to the market with me, so she can choose a dress. Please mom.", Ash said while he sipped at his green bean caserole.

"That sounds wonderful dear, but are you sure she will go with you to the market on Rapidash's back?", Dawn asked curiously.

"I still have to ask her. She is afraid of Pokemon because of an accident of some kind. I wonder what it was?", Ash said as he continued eating.

"I'm going up to bring her down for lunch and I'm sure when she feels comfortable she will tell you what happened to her.", the maid said as she went up to find May.

"I hope she's right.", Ash said sighing.

"May. I'm here to take you down for lunch. You haven't been properly introduced to the family.", the maid called as she got into May's room.

May sighed. It wasn't like Ash was going to find her anything nice for the ball. She didn't even know anyone that was going there and she wondered about the Rose girl and what she'd think of her. She was slightly afraid, but she was sure the maid would know what to do. She decided it was time to talk.

"Ma'm what is Rose like? Is she nice and what would she think of me, a poor girl?", May asked hinting about Rose. She was so curious it was like she was rushing everything.

"Rose is a girl with pinkish red hair. She usually carries a Pikachu with her. Just like Ash it was her first Pokemon. She was 10 the last time we saw her, but now she is 11. So it's only been a year and Ash and her keep in touch online all the time. Ash is 17. How old are you dear?", the maid said asking May in the kindest voice she had.

"I'm 16. I don't really like Pokemon, but I have one. I have a Torchic. I don't get to see it though, because my 'mom' keeps it in her room. I also have a Skitty and Bulbasaur. They have been with me since the accident.", she said trying not to give to much away.

"Oh that's too bad. Does your mom have your Skitty and Bulbasaur as well?", the maid asked not bringing up the 'accident'.

"She managed to get her hands on Bulbasaur, but I have my darling little Skitty. She's with me now.", May said as she reached into the fannypack she brought with her. She released her Skitty, who playfully chased it's tail. May giggled as it tumbled on the ground as it chased the tail.

"Oh it's sweet and it looks raised well. So I take it those are your only Pokemon?", the maid said.

"Not quite. I have a Beautifly, but 'mom' has that too. She keeps them somewhere in her room. I also have a Pichu. She stole it from me and keeps it somewhere too.", May said sighing. She had some of the Pokemon that Ash had, if Pichu would have evolved.

"Do you need a Moonstone for your Skitty so it can be a Delcatty?", the maid asked as Skitty jumped into May's arms.

"I never thought about that. What do you think Skitty?", May asked her little pink kitten Pokemon.

Skitty: (Nyah) (sure why not)

"I guess if I had a Moonstone I'd get my little Skitty to evolve. giggles I think a Delcatty would be much more mannered. No offense Skitty.", May said giggling as it chased it's pink tail.

"Well I'll tell Ash that when you are ready to go to the market. There's a stand there that sells Moonstones, Waterstones, Firestones, Leafstones, Thunderstones, you name it. They have them all. They even have a collection of new stones. Such as Dawnstones and Lightstones.", the maid said smiling. She handed May some money. "You need some money for them unless Ash gives you some money, but still you can keep it no matter what."

"Thank you um..", May said since she didn't know the maids name and thought it rude to call her maid.

"Grace.", the maid replied. (okay I'll call her grace instead of maid from now on)

"Thanks Grace.", May said as she took the money. She limped down the stairs as the maid told her to follow her downstairs. "Where to?"

"Here we are. Follow me in May. Attention everyone. I'd like you to meet May. She's a year younger than Ash. Please May have a seat.", Grace said pulling out a chair for her.

"Thanks, Grace. I appreciate your kindness.", May said politely.

"Your welcome dear. Ash help her to get comfortable and introduce her. whisper I think now is the time to tell her you are royalty, but that is up to you.", Grace said to Ash.

May sat next to Ash, who sat across from Dawn, who sat next to Drew. Drew coughed and looked over at May. She was a pretty enough girl for Ash he thought.

"May this is my mom Dawn and that is my dad Drew. clears throat Dad don't you know it's not polite to stare.", Ash said as Drew looked over at May, who was becoming nervous.

"Sorry. I must have been amazed by your catch. clears throat I mean your friend. May is it?", Drew said smiling at the girl.

"Y..Yes. My name is May.", she said shivering at the thought of a guy who was married staring at her. (no people Drew is not a pervert)

"Grace can you get this young lass something to eat. She looks hungry.", Dawn said as she watched Grace shuffle back and forth.

"We have green bean caserole is that alright with you May?", Grace asked as May looked at her shoes.

"Yes Grace. It's fine. I don't mind what it is. I like caseroles. They are good. Thanks for asking me to dinner.", May said a little rushed. She put her hands to her face in embarrasment.

Grace put some green bean caserole on a dish and handed it to Ash, who handed it to May. She looked at it a little bit afraid. Grace smiled at her and motioned it was okay for her to eat it. May smiled and nodded. She ate it lightly and when Ash looked at her, she turned away in more embarrasment.

"What's wrong May? It's not like I'm staring you in the face. Please talk to me.", Ash said as May kept her head turned from him eating.

"I'm not used to eating in front of crowds. That's all. Anyways Ash what is Rose like and are you sure she is going to like me?", May said completely turning the attention on Ash. He stared at her before continuing.

"Okay. Rose is a pinkish red haired girl. She is 11. She has a Pikachu like me. She also has a Chikorita, Lanturn, Cleffa, Roselia, and Blastoise. She has a Pachirisu, Piplup, Buizel, Phione, and Skarmory that she keeps at her house. She lives in a palace like place, with a ballroom on the lower level. That's where we will be dancing. In case you are wondering what all her Pokemon are like, Pikachu is a mouse, Chikorita is somewhat like a dog with a leaf on its head, Lanturn is a fish like creature with a blue body and yellow attenae like things, Cleffa is a star shaped pink Pokemon, Roselia has a red and blue rose for hands, Blastoise has a cannon like thing on it's back and it's a turtle, Pachirisu is a squirel and it has a blue tail, Piplup is a blue penguin, Buizel is a weasel, Phione is blue and the baby stage of Manaphy, and Skarmory is a steel bird.", Ash said.

"Wow that's a lot said.", May replied. Trying to absorb everything. May released her Skitty and held it in her arms as Ash finished eating.

"You have a Pokemon?", Ash asked a little surprized.

"Of coarse. You have one don't you. I have a Bulbasaur, Beautifly, Torchic, and Pichu.", she said smiling at her little kitten Pokemon. It wagged it's tail energetically. Nyah it whispered while May scratched it's head.

"Oh so that's what the maid was talking about when she said Moonstone. She said someone wanted one to evolve their Pokemon. I have a Masquerain and I heard they breed well with Beautiflies so do you want to breed them?", Ash asked.

"My other Pokemon are at home with my 'mom'.", May said sadly.

"Oh. Well maybe some other time.", Ash said trying to cheer her up.

"Maybe.", May said sadly.

"Ready to go to the Market and pick out an outfit for the ball?", Ash asked.

"Sure. Let's go!", May said and she limped off towards the market with Ash following closely behind.

I thought you guys deserved a longer chapter. So here it is. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. Love ya all. Thanks for being there for me no matter what! Next chapter will they go to the ball or will May take forever choosing something to wear. Will Delcatty get along with the other Pokemon, or will it stay a Skitty if they're out of Moonstones. Find out in the next chapter of May of the Cinders. Coming to you live from Heather 


	13. What A Ball Part 1

Chapter 13: What a Ball Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I hate fortune cookies. I throw them at the waiters all the time.

May limped with Ash following close behind. Ash leaned forward as May nearly fell. Ash caught her and May looked down in embarrasment. She was still not fully recovered from the 'fight' with Misty. She looked pale, but she was fine. She just had trouble with her ankle.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride on Rapidash? I mean it could get us there quicker.", Ash said.

"I would, but I wouldn't be able to get down even with you helping me. It's too high up. I just would fall and further injure myself.", May said as Ash let her go.

"Sorry. I should've asked you.", Ash said.

"It's fine. I just don't want a repeat of what happened. stares at ground", May replied sadly.

"Oh. I hate to ask you, but what is the accident that made you fear Rapidash?", Ash asked trying not to make May go emo, but from the looks of things he was making it worse.

"I don't want a repeat, because my dad was riding to work on one and he was thrown from it and killed. My dad was my most important thing I had after mom died and before now.", May said touching a locket she kept inside her shirt. She pulled it out and opened it. "This was my mom. Her name was Caroline and on the other side was dad his name was Norman."

"Wow May. So the ones that beat on you are your step parents.", Ash asked clearly going to far.

May looked down at the ground. She closed her locket and limped towards the market.

"May. Wait. If I said something that upset you I'm sorry. Honest May.", Ash said. He put his hand on her shoulder. He could feel her body shaking under his hand.

"Oh Ash. It's terrible. Misty is one of the cruelest people I've ever met. She locks me in the attic, which is my room and her 'husband' named Giovanni throws Max in a cage. I just can't stand to go back there, but I have to. Max is the only reason for my return. Now that I'm liking Pokemon more, so are Pichu, Beautifly, Bulbasaur, and Torchic.", May said crying hard. She fell to the ground shaking more.

"May everything is alright. I'm here for you and I promise that if you want, I'll go with you everytime you return to your step parents. I'll be your friend May and I'll protect you from them. With me around, there is nothing they can do.", Ash said acting like he was some sort of knight in shining armor. May smiled a bit.

"Thanks Ash. For being my friend in my time of need.", May said and without warning she hugged him tightly. Ash was a little bit surprised, but he was glad to see her happy.

"May. I don't know what to say.", Ash said blushing.

"Race you to the market.", May said limping ahead of him.

"Fine, but I'm going to go easy on you.", Ash said smiling. He took her hand in his and carried her bridal style. "Now it's a fair race." He held her close to him and ran to the changing rooms that were near a rack of clothes. The clothes were for girls. May saw a saphire dress and her eyes sparkled.

"Please Ash. I want to try on that saphire dress!", May said pointing. Ash smiled.

"Your wish is my command. giggle I think it would be easier if you walk over there and besides I can't go in the changing room with you.", Ash said. He noted that he couldn't help her if she was going to be clumsy since Grace wasn't with them.

May ran to the dress and picked it up. She twirled around on her good leg and headed for a changing room. She tried it on and it fit her perfectly. She smiled and giggled. She was having the time of her life. I wonder if they have clothes for Pokemon, May thought giggling all the while. She slipped back into her rags and put the dress on her arm. She limped over to Ash who was watching a little boy doing handstands for money.

"It fit Ash. I wish they had shoes to go with it.", May said slightly sighing that the outfit wasn't complete. She wished they had saphire shoes and possibly hair ties.

"Oh, but they do.", Ash said pulling a pair of saphire shoes from behind his back. As if on cue he pulled out a couple of saphire hair ties. "These my lady will help you to look fit for the occasion."

"Oh Ash you're the greatest.", May said pulling him in for a hug.

"Not quite. If you've forgotten. I found a Moonstone for Skitty. I mean Delcatty.", he said as he took the dress from May. He put it up to the counter. "I'll take these." Ash shoved everything up to the man who smiled.

"Hey boy. You two getting married or something? You look good as a couple.", the man at the counter who's nametag read Julio said.

May blushed wildly. The man handed the sack to Ash, who told May to release her Skitty and ignore Julio. May smiled, the blush still showing, and tossed Skitty in the air.

"Here. Catch it May.", Ash said tossing May the Moonstone. May caught it and nodded.

"Here you go Skitty. Now let's see you become a Delcatty.", May said as she rubbed the Moonstone against Skitty. As if on cue, Skitty lit up in a white light and before May's eyes stood a purple cat with long legs. It still stood on four legs, but it could balence much better. It mewed. A few people crowded to admire the cat. May jumped up and down hugging her darling Skitty, excuse me Delcatty.

"I'll bet you are hungry. I bought some pokemon food for the occasion.", Ash said. He held out some food made especially for normal types. Delcatty munched on it happily. Pikachu poked his head out of Ash's backpack. May was nervous around other Pokemon. It was different now though. She held her hand out to Pikachu and it licked it cooing politely.

"I love your Pikachu Ash. It's so gentle.", May said as she scratched its head. She then tickled its tummy.

"Oh. I thought you only liked your own Pokemon.", Ash said slightly sneering.

"What's not to like about Pikachu?", May said rubbing its cheeks.

"May are you ready for the ball?", Ash asked as May got up holding Pikachu in her arms.

"Sure I am. Just wait till you see the dress Ash!", May said smiling. It was the first time in ever that Ash had seen her smile. She was always tired or grumpy.

"I can't wait!", Ash said putting his arm around her shoulder. He acted like he was yawning but she knew better.

"Delcatty use your Ice Beam so we can get back to Ash's faster.", May said as Delcatty powered it up and made the ground slippery. May slid almost instantly. Pikachu gripping her tightly as she nearly fell. Once again Ash caught her. He grinned as she smirked. He acted like an ice skater and held her up. It was a marvolous sight to see ice in the summer. Ash grinned wider.

"You can race now.", he said as he held her shoulders.

"That's cheating!", May said giggling.

"Not when you are the one winning.", Ash said laughing.

May giggled as the 'couple' neared the palace. Delcatty did spins on the ice making May smile happily. Delcatty was glad to see her trainer happy and decided to spin faster. She did and to May and Ash's surprise, she stayed on her feet. (hey cats always land on their feet)

"Delcatty you are so funny!", May said between giggles. She was having the time of her life. That is until the ice cracked. May had told Ash to let go of her so she could get up, but she got into more trouble. May slid out of control. She ran into a tree and Ash slid over to her.

"Are you alright? What happened?", Ash asked holding in the laughter. May turned around and he couldn't help but snicker. She had a red mark down her forehead. Ash helped her up giggling slightly.

"I'm fine. I guess. What's so funny Ash?", she asked a little hurt.

"Red mark..your..forehead...", Ash said laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh yeah and look at this. pulls Ash's head down U have a curly hair that's hanging in the middle of your forehead.", May said giggling.

"Prove it.", Ash growled a little afraid to find if he did or didn't.

"Here see for yourself.", May said as she pulled out a mirror. Sure enough Ash had a black curl hanging in front of his face.

"Race you!", Ash challenged when he found all the ice was melted. Delcatty was already ahead of them. She thought they were having fun and hadn't wanted to bother them.

"Not fair!", May said as she limped to catch up. They got there as a limo pulled up to Ash's palace.

"Please come inside. You are late.", the limo driver named Alfred said. (new oc added) He pushed Ash and May into the back. "Miss Rose is worried sick. She thinks you forgot about her birthday."

"Oh yeah that was why she was having the ball. Now I remember. Rose is turning 12 right?", Ash said after completely forgetting about the ball.

"Yes. She is but 12. The little lass was thinking you stood her up. She thought you and your 'girlfriend' were too good for her. I haven't met her though so I can't honestly say about it.", Alfred said turning to May.

"M..my..n..name's May..sir.", she responded quite timidly. She didn't know him or Rose and was a little afraid they were going to be mean.

"So is that what u r wearing or do u have something else to wear?", Alfred asked a little more politely. He wanted to make a conversation so she wasn't so nervous.

"She has a dress and stuff in the bag. So please don't keep asking her stuff.", Ash said defending her. She blushed and it was a good thing that it was dark in the limo, so he didn't see her.

They got to the limo before it was too dark.

So that's chapter 13 for those of u who have been waiting for this chapter. Well anyways next chapter is the long awaited ball. So next chapter: Will May like Rose, or will things get out of hand? U just neva know what will happen in the world of Pokemon. Catch u next chappie! Heather 


	14. What a Ball p2 and end of seq

Chapter 14: What a Ball part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I don't I don't! I want to, but that's like asking the president to quit his job. It's also like telling a comedian to stop being funny, which I think is discrimination. The world needs to laugh.

"'s and : mean talking [song lyrics (I got lazyish)  
May marveled at the sight as they pulled up to Rose's house. The house looked like a palace. There was a huge metal gate and flowers everywhere. One such flower caught May's eye as it was almost everywhere, the rose. There were rose bushes piled high with reds, blues, whites, and pinks. May couldn't believe all the roses. There were three other limos parked around the place. One was gray, one was pink, and one was red.

"Welcome to Rose's house and I hope you both enjoy the ball.", Alfred said as he opened the door for Ash and May. He took May's hand and gently pulled her out.

"Thank you Alfred and we will.", Ash answered for the both of them. May smiled at Alfred as he took off in the limo. "Well I guess I should take you to find Rose.", Ash said pulling gently on May's hand. She looked petrified.

"Do you think we'll find her soon?", May asked curiously.

"I have a hunch.", Ash said as they walked through the garden. He took her to a swingset that was built onto the porch. He walked around the back of the house, there was no sign of Rose. He knocked on the door and just as he was doing so, a girl flopped down from the tree above the house and poked him on the shoulder. He fell over in fear and the girl snickered. She jumped down and looked at May, who was sitting on the porch swing.

"Well well, if it isn't Ash and his girlfriend. What's your name?", she asked turning to May.

"M..May..is..m..my name.", she said nervously.

"Oh I see. You are a little bit timid. No offense, but I thought Ash's girlfriend would be outgoing. Also I didn't expect you to be wearing clothes that maids wear.", the girls said.

"Who..are you?", May asked barely above a whisper.

"My name's Rose and I'm the one who is in charge of this here ball. It's nice to meet you May.", Rose said extending her hand to May. May shook it a bit and they let go. Ash got up and sighed.

"I see I'm in no need for introductions. May you've met Rose and she's the birthday girl.", Ash said acting as though he never forgot.

Rose smiled. "That's right. It looks like 'the' Ash Ketchum finally remembered my birthday.", she said acting like she was shocked. "It makes me feel special to have 'the' Ash Ketchum here. Please come in both of you."

They followed her inside and May's mouth opened wide, her eyes bulging. There were vases everywhere and candles that hung on the wall. There were tables in the kitchen with roses at them. There was a gigantic ballroom where they would be dancing later. May couldn't believe the sight.

"Oh yes. I guess I forgot to tell you that you'd be staying over night here. May will take the saphire room and Ash you can have a room of your choice.", she said smiling. "Oh and there are clothes in the closet if you need any May. You too Ash, but in your room.", Rose said grining.  
She led May to the 'saphire' room, which was as told. There was saphire colored everything. There was a saphire lamp, walls, bed, sheets, pillow, closet, dresser, even a rug. There was a mirror framed with a saphire coloring. May grinned and smiled at the sight.

"Please make yourself at home.", Rose said. Ash handed May her bag and May walked to the bed. She flipped on the tv and Rose and Ash left her.

"Ash, what room would you like?", Rose asked. Ash looked and found the room next door appealing. It was mostly yellow, except for the rug, which was gold. There was a mirror with gold around it as well. Ash took in the sights and set down his back pack. Pikachu bounced out and took controll of the gold rug. Ash laughed and so did Rose. "You guys can come down to the garden if you need anything, or if you want to let your Pokemon play.", Rose said before she walked out of the room all together.

Ash flopped onto the bed and put his sack on it. He had bought a shirt that was blue, with a yellow stripe in the middle that ran horizontally. He bought pants that were silver, with gold streaks up the sides. He had a black hat with a Pikachu on it. (the shape of the one Sir Aron wore in Lucario movie)

"Hey Pikachu, do you want to go to the garden?", Ash asked. Pikachu got up from the floor and nodded. Ash smiled and walked to May's room. He knocked softly. "Hey May. Do you want to go to the gardens with Pikachu and I?", Ash asked.

"Be there in a minute.", May called as she slipped into a saphire tank top with blue shorts and her white skirt over that. She put on blue shoes and walked to the door, after pulling her hair into pigtails. Ash looked at her, blushing slightly. She had tied a blue ribbon to her Delcatty and made it into a colar. She smiled and followed Ash as he walked to the garden.

"Hey you guys!", Rose called from the tree she had been in earlier. She was wearing a pink skirt over red shorts and had her pink hair in red hair ties. Her hair was in pigtails, like May's, but it was longer. She had on a shirt with a Happiny, the baby stage of Chansey.

Ash and May ran over to her. They let out their Pokemon and followed Rose as she went to the back garden. It was more like a greenhouse where Pokemon and their trainers could play. Rose smiled and walked down the rows to a large area where there was plants galore.

"Pikachu, Chikorita, Happiny, Roselia, Mareep, and Skarmory come out from where you are hiding. I'd like you to meet Ash, May, and their Pokemon. whistle Come on partners!", Rose called to her Pokemon. A Lanturn, Pikachu, Chikorita, Happiny, Roselia, Mareep, Skarmory, Cleffa, Blastoise, Pachirisu, Piplup, Buizel, and Phione came over.

Between Ash and May were Delcatty, Pikachu, Cyndaquil, Bayleef, Charizard, Torterra, and Staraptar. (Ash's Pokemon) May smiled and curtsied a bit to the Pokemon. She smiled as Phione flew around her almost dancing. May giggled as Chikorita used Vine Whip to shake hands with them. Delcatty ran over to Pachirisu, who was chasing it's tail. Chikorita, Bayleef, and Roselia went to some flowers. Buizel, Blastoise, Piplup, Lanturn, and Phione played in the water. The Pikachus, Mareep, Cleffa, Pachirisu and Delcatty ran to a flower garden farther ahead and slept. Happiny stayed with Rose, and Torterra went with Bayleef and Roselia to sniff some flowers. Skarmory and Staraptar flew onto a pillar watching everyone else. May giggled and joined Delcatty. She didn't fall asleep, but sat down petting it. Ash and Rose stood talking.

"So.. How have you been?", Ash asked, trying to make contact.

"I'm fine. How are you Ashy?", she asked as she sat down next to him.

"I'm fine.", he replied as he looked at a scar on her arm. "So did you fall out of the tree?" He asked her this with an air of pity.

"Yes. I only fell once. I landed in a rose bush, and the thorns struck my arm. I'm just lucky that it wasn't that deep of a wound.", she said waving it away.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to be in the hospital for your birthday.", he said smiling sheepishly at her.

"Uh huh. Don'tcha think you should go over there with your girlfriend and talk for a while? She seems to be more calm around the Pokemon.", Rose said pointing to May, who was playing with Delcatty. May threw a stick and Delcatty broke it with Ice Beam.

"Oh yeah. Sure. I didn't notice her leave.", he said sighing. He walked over to May, and as she threw a stick into the air, he called "Torterra use your Vine Whip on that stick!" Torterra snapped it like it was nothing.

"Wow!", May marveled as she sat next to Ash. "You sure have raised your Pokemon well."

"Yeah I guess I have.", Ash said rubbing his head in embarrasment.

Rose walked over and tapped Ash and May on the shoulders.

"Hate to inturupt you two, but mom said the ball was about to start. We need to get ready.", Rose said politely. May got up and walked to Delcatty. She rubbed it's head.

"Hate to be rude, but is there a Pokemon buffet?", May asked as she petted Delcatty.

"Yes there is so you can bring Delcatty to the ball area.", Rose said.

"Thanks!", May said smiling. She rubbed Delcatty's chin and walked towards the house. Ash recalled his Pokemon and followed her. Rose left her Pikachu follow her. She left the rest of the Pokemon in the greenhouse for the moment.

- May's room

May sat down on the bed putting on her dress. She then walked to the mirror and brushed her hair out. Her eyes matched her outfit entirely. She put in her hair ties and slipped into her shoes. She looked at Delcatty, who was licking her paw.

"What do you think Delcatty?", May asked as she twirled.

"Meow!" (looks good), Delcatty responded.

"Thanks.", May said as she ran to Ash's room.

-Ash's room

Ash was getting ready as well. He put on his blue shirt with the yellow stripe that went horizontally across his stomach. He then slid into the silver pants with the gold stripes running down to his ankles. He put on a pair of black shoes with yellow thunderbolts on them. He then fixed his hat so that he looked complete.

"Whatcha think Pikachu?", Ash asked his electric mouse Pokemon.

"Cha. Chu!" (wow. May will love it), Pikachu said cooing.

"Thanks buddy.", Ash said as he walked out of the room bumping into May. "Whoa. I'm sorry...", Ash said stopping when he saw May. She was entirely dressed in saphire and her saphire eyes were shining.

"You look great.", she said, playfully punching his shoulder. Ash helped her up. Delcatty trotted by May and smiled at Pikachu. The mouse Pokemon thought that Delcatty would eat it, but it just purred. May patted Delcatty and they walked down the stairs to the ballroom. Ash and Pikachu following closely behind.

"I..uh..you..look..beautiful..May..", Ash said, gulping.

"Thank you Ash.", May said as they entered the ballroom.

- Ballroom with Rose, Ash, May, Brendan, Gary, and some fangirls

Rose: Hello Ash, May. Meet Gary. He just moved here to the town of Pallet.

Gary: Nice to meet you and oh what a charming lady.

May: blushes Thank you, Gary.

Gary: You're welcome, kiddo.

Fangirls: Oh and we aren't charming?

Gary: Now now. I never said that. Besides she's taken by that boy Ash.

Fangirls: Oh Gary! sigh  
Gary: They just can't get enough.

Ash: He seems... rather stuck up.

Gary: sneers Oh yeah and you aren't. You and your Pikachu. Who are you? Sir Aron?

Ash: No. I have however met him once. He's a nice guy. What with his Pidgeotto.. What's it to you?

Gary: Nothing personal Ashy, but he is so much more cool than you.

May: Oh leave him alone!

Gary: snickers You have to have your girfriend back you up! What a loser!

Fangirls: Yeah!

Ash: Well then which one of those ladies are you dancing with?

Gary: looks around, blushing Uh..Darlene.. points to girl with blonde hair and blue eyes

Darlene: (has on blue high heel shoes, and an orange dress) Oh m' gosh! I am gonna dance with Gary!! squeels What a day!

Rose: sweatdrops You guys gonna dance or what?

Brendan: I don't know. I'd love to dance with May, but she's taken. Rose do you want to have this dance? bows

Rose: curtsies Yes sir, Brendan.

Marian and Bernard (Rose's parents): hit the button on the jukebox and music plays

Rose: (wearing a purple dress, with flowers up the sides, has a rose in her pink hair) Let's dance Brendan. takes his hands, and begins to slow dance

Brendan: wraps his arms around Rose You are very good at dancing, and I thank you for inviting me.

May: walks over to Marian C..could..u..play..'I Will Survive' next?

Marian: smiles sweetly Sure thing, hon. Just as soon as this song is over.

(song ends)

[I Will Survive starts

[At first I was afraid I was petrified

May: May I have this dance, Ash?

Ash: Of coarse May!

[Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side

Ash: Did you request this song?

May: giggling Yes!

[But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong, and I grew strong

Ash: Good choice! grins

[I learned how to get along

May: Yep.

[and so you're back from outer space

Rose: This is.. different

Brendan: Yeah.

[I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face

May: The next part is my fave!  
Ash: Oh really and what is that?

May: singing with lyrics [I should have changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key, if I'd have known for just one second you'd be back to bother me

Ash: laughs spins May

May: giggling

Delcatty: eating pokechow (Yummy!)

Pikachu: eating by Delcatty (Yes indeed!)

[Go on now go, walk out the door, just turn around now, cuz you're not welcome anymore

[we'ren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye

[do you think I'd crumble

[do you think I'd lay down and die

[oh no not I

[I will survive

May: says her favorite part [Now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me

Ash: twirls May This is so much fun. You know how to pick your songs huh?

May: giggles Yeah. [now I hold my head up high, and you see me somebody new, I'm not that chained up little girl who's still in love with you

May: Disco rules!

Ash: I agree.

[song ends early

Marian: I'm sorry, hon, but this thing only goes to some parts of songs.

May: Oh that's fine. Just to dance to my fave song was enough.

Marian: smiles at May

May: smiles back

Gary: twirling Darleen How you doing hon?

Darleen: I Love you Gary!!

Gary: sighs twirls her

Ash: spins May slow dances

May: slow dances and giggles Ash you are such fun to be with. I don't have worries when I'm with you! blushes That..came out wrong..

Ash: It's alright. I know you like me.

May: smiles blushes I don't like you.

Ash: What?  
May: I love you!!

Ash: laughs I thought you meant that at first!

May: I'd never be so mean!

Marian: That's all everyone. Now it's time for supper.

Rose: Oh yeah! Come on everyone! We have to eat!

-Dining room

May: waits for food

Marian: puts carrots, beans, corn, sliced turkey, and fruit cocktail on the table pours rootbeer for everyone Here you go May. hands May rootbeer and turkey Help yourself to the corn, beans, peas, carrots, and fruit cocktail.

May: takes the food and pop Thank you Marian.

Marian: smiles You're welcome, sweetie.

May: walks over to the table and gets some corn and fruit coctail on her plate

Ash: sits next to May It's good. eats some turkey and corn

Marian: I'm glad you think that. smiles sits next to Bernard

May: yawns I'm tired. May I be excused?

Marian: Sure dear. Go upstairs and go to sleep if you want. We'll have the limo take you home tomorrow.

May: goes to her room falls asleep

The next morning May is taken back to Ash's house. What will happen when she returns home? That is still a mystery.

Well everybody. How did you like it? I didn't think it was that good, cuz I didn't post it for like ever. I'm very sorry about that, but I had other things I had been doing and it must have slipped my mind. If you are still here to support me, click the purple button at the bottom of the screen. R&R if you wanna hear the end of this. Heather 


	15. A Happy Ending

Chapter 15: A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or fortune cookies, which are scams to get people to think they are going to win lots of money, or to become president, or even to own a huge company such as Pokemon or Nintendo. That's right people, I won't own Pokemon and neither will you. LoL, anyway on with the story.

AN:// I am so 1,000 times, sorry! I haven't updated in like…forever! I really do apologize. I have been so caught up in working on my other/new stories as I have been getting lots of ideas on them. Again I give you my sincere apologies and I think this is my last chapter. Unless I do a like I don't know, an in the future chapter/one-shot.

May had fallen asleep in the limo and Ash, being the gentleman he was, didn't want to wake her. He picked May up and carried her bridal style, placing her in her room upstairs. She awoke to the soft sound of her Delcatty next to her. May began stoking her Delcatty's soft fur. "Hey Delcatty, are you ready to see Torchic, Beautifly, Bulbasaur, and Pichu again?"

Delcatty perked her head and up and smiled brightly. "Of coarse Master." She said licking her paws.

May had to giggle. Her Delcatty was a funny character if you had been around her for a while.

May gingerly walked down the stairs, spotting Ash's Pikachu at the end of them. Pikachu smiled up at May. "My master awaits." Pikachu spoke in poke-language, in which Delcatty translated. May walked down, following Ash's Pikachu that led her to Ash. Ash pulled out a pokeball.

"May, I was hoping you'd agree to this." He picked up the pokeball and tossed it. A majestic horse with flames coming off its mane and tail whinnied and kicked its foreleg. "Please May, I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

May looked up at the giant horse, a hint of fear in her eyes. "Promise?" She squeaked.

"Promise." Ash responded. May agreed to it and Ash lifted May so she was on the front of the horse. He swung his legs and got on behind May, wrapping his arms around her. May recalled her Delcatty and blushed a bit because of Ash's arms around her waist. Drew and Dawn looked after the two.

"Please do come back." Drew said, a small smile plastered on his normally -restricted of happiness- face. He smiled up at his son and his son's girlfriend.

"Don't worry dad, this time there's nothing preventing May from coming back." Ash said. He smiled at May, gave his parents a smile, and rode off into the sunrise. It was around 7:00 am.

The couple soon arrived to the shack, May got off and then looked at Ash. "Please don't follow me inside…I…I must go in alone." She responded to Ash by curtsying lightly. Ash gave a sigh and then waved his hand gently meaning she could leave.

May walked into the house as the door was slammed shut. Misty grinned widely. "So you decided to come back huh?" Misty asked.

"I wouldn't let you have my brother for the world. Plus you're the one that will be in trouble one day!" This resulted to a swift kick in May's side by Misty. Misty was getting extremely angry at May.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure I'll go to jail for destroying your happiness." Misty said. She pulled her hand to May's face and slapped her. May growled and pressed a small button on her wrist.

"Actually Misty, I was wondering where "dad" is?" May asked.

"He's in the bedroom guarding some tiny objects that you are not allowed to have." Misty said clearing her throat.

May looked over at Harley, who gave her a small smile. Max peered out of the cage bars at May. He saw her return the smile and knew she had something up her sleeve. "I think your time is up Misty."

"What are you talking about fool?"

"This." May responded as the door burst open and three men with guns appeared, handcuffs in their hands. The taller one spoke.

"Misty and Giovanni Rocket, you are under arrest for the abuse/neglect of your three children and the plan to rule the world with evil." The man walked forward and put handcuffs around Misty's wrist. Another walked into the bedroom and arrested Giovanni, they turned to a large barred car and tossed Misty and Giovanni in it. They smiled at May and Max. The thin one spoke.

"You'll never ever have to see them again." He pulled out a key and unlocked Max from his cell. Harley walked over to May and patted her on her back.

"You got rid of them forever. Thanks a lot sis. I owe you one." May shook her head sadly.

"Harley, I thank you for all that you've done, but now me, you, and Max will be orphans." May hung her head low. Then she got an idea. "Harley, do you know where Misty kept my pokeballs?"

Harley nodded and shuffled into the bedroom he brought out May's four pokeballs, which she swiftly threw to the ground. A large butterfly appeared, its black, red, and yellow wings fluttering. Next came a small dinosaur with a plant on its back. It was a green blue color and its spots and bulb were blue. Then there came a small chicken that was orange and yellow. Finally came a small yellow mouse with a mailbox handle shaped tail. (yeah I know, weird description)

Ash smiled at May and his Pikachu got down to the baby Pokemon's height. "Hello." Pikachu said. Pichu turned around and wagged its small tail. "Pichu!" It said.

Ash looked at May and gave her another smile. "May, you don't have to be an orphan. None of you do." He got down on one knee and smiled up at May. "May, would you be my girlfriend and when we are older, would you marry me?" May's face heated up.

"Yes Ash. Yes. "I'll be your girlfriend. I love you Ash." Ash smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too May. I've loved you for as long as I can remember." Ash and May kissed. Harley grinned and Max clapped. The couple blushed. Suddenly Ash remembered something he had forgot to say. "Oh...um…I forgot to mention that I'm the prince of Persia. (random lol)" May's eyes widened.

"No wonder your house looks so royal." She said he nodded. They just couldn't wait for their happy ending.

**5 years later**

Ash and May are currently married and they have one girl named Cindy. Who is sometimes nicknamed Cinder. Thus practically the way this title came to be. (well the Cinder part anyway it should be called May of the Cinders b/c May is like Cinderella, but it can also be called that b/c she has a daughter named Cinder/Cindy) Anyways Harley has completely become human and no longer wears belly shirts and he is happily married now. **gasps heard from audience** Yes he's straight ya'll.

Max is currently dating a girl named Rose. (Yes that's right, the same girl who is in this story. Max was only a year older than her. Plus I'm really sorry if I kept making Rose older. She ages fast. XD JK.)

The End 

That's all everyone. I hope you enjoyed and I'm really, really sorry about the extremely long wait. I hope you enjoyed this story. Happy New Years all. and I'm officially 14 since October 7th. Anywho if you're still around, review! Thank you all I appreciate your support!

Heather


End file.
